


Nineteen

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a lot of freckles. Zach decides to count them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen

Zach started at Chris' left temple, with the freckle that rested where his cheekbone joined his skull. He pressed his lips to it in a dry pucker, the barest hint of a lingering kiss. "One."  
  
Two more below that, a centimeter apart trailing down the plane of his face. "Two. Three."  
  
Another on the side of his chin, almost hidden in his stubble. "Four."  
  
The next, faintly present just above the hollow of his throat. Zach spent some time here, tonguing the cinnamon dot, enjoying the jump of Chris' adam's apple when he swallowed. "Five."   
  
He shifted to the right, to a freckle tucked under the wing of a collarbone, sucking tight to raise the tiniest love bite. "Six."  
  
" _Zach_."  
  
He ignored the sigh, and dotted kisses over the space where Chris' pectoral muscle swept up into his shoulder. "Seven, eight." On to the crease between deltoid and bicep. "Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve."  
  
"Zach,  _please_."  
  
There was enough desperation in the plea to make Zach ignore the freckles nestled under the hair of his forearm, but not enough to give up the game altogether. There, a dark brown speck three inches above Chris' right nipple. He latched onto it with lips and tongue, sucking wetly until the untouched nub below was pebbled and swollen, begging for similar attention.  
  
He denied it. "Thirteen."  
  
By now Chris' sighs had the edge of a whine, a soft, keening cry that simmered in Zach's groin. They were both achingly hard, but the constellations of freckles embedded in pale skin were too mesmerizing, and he couldn't stop, even if he wanted to.  
  
The next freckle was a bit paler, but large and ovate and tucked up into the top outer corner of Chris' left middle abdominal muscle. His lover's entire body clenched around a moan when he attacked it, and this time he didn't let up until the entire muscle was flushed red and purple. "Fourteen."  
  
" _Baby, baby, baby. . ._ "  
  
"Shhhhh."  
  
" _Please!_ "  
  
There were many more specks calling his attention, but Zach consented--to a degree. "All right. Turn over."  
  
Chris' eyes widened. He knew his own body, and he knew that what Zach would find would probably kill him, but his lover knew his body too, and the set of his brow was firmly unrelenting. He rolled, suppressed the urge to press his erection into the sheets, and failed to suppress the shudder that shivered up his spine when Zach cupped his buttocks and swept his thumbs over the smooth, firm flesh.  
  
"This could take a while, Chris."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"What number was I on?"  
  
The other man sank his teeth into a pillow before answering. "I don't fucking know!"  
  
"I'll have to start over, then."  
  
"Fuck,  _please_  baby, please no more teasing. . ."  
  
So sweet. Zach gave him a squeeze and a pat on one cheek. "Shh. I remember now."  
  
He walked backward on his knees so that his face was level with Chris' posterior when he lowered himself on hands, and decided to work his way from the outside in. So, he started with the freckle high on the curve of Chris' left cheek and let his teeth come into play, murmuring his approval of the way Chris groaned, so long and low he could feel it resonating in the mattress under his belly. "Fifteen."  
  
The next, right at the top of his crease and just barely to the side. This one was so delectable that a trail of saliva slid down to tickle over Chris' opening so that he cried out and thrust his hips, once, twice before stilling them, the muscle under Zach's tongue clenched rock hard in desperation. "Sixteen."  
  
Another, left of center on his right cheek, a perfect little circle. He petted it with the tip of one finger. "You've got the most gorgeous ass, Chris. Really, it's magnificent. Redolent.  _Pulchritudinous_." He leaned down and nipped, sharply. "Even prettier with a little color on it. Seventeen."  
  
Chris shifted abruptly, pulling his knees under him and spreading them. "Enough. Fuck me, Zach."  
  
"Almost done." The new position actually made this easier. There was one poised on the underside of the same cheek, just above the red weal left by the elastic of his briefs.  
  
He sucked at it, as hard as he could, and had to seize Chris' hips when he started to buck and wail. "Eighteen."  
  
"Yes, yes, fuck, now come on!"  
  
"Hang on." Zach used one thumb to spread Chris open, and was momentarily transfixed. There, where Chris couldn't possibly see, was one lonely freckle, hovering just beyond the twitching pucker of his opening and absolutely begging to be counted.  
  
He absolutely could not resist.  
  
While Chris dissolved into squirming, panting grunts, Zach started moaning, his tongue going a little mad as he lapped and flicked and poked at at the tiny spot, not stopping until there was a spread of red, spit-soaked skin all around it. He blew over it gently, the bloom of cold making Chris keen and curl his toes. "Nineteen."  
  
"Zach,  _now!_ "  
  
The pounding in Zach's erection agreed. He spilled lube across the covers but no matter: the way Chris opened up to admit two of his fingers, then tightened around them immediately had his vision hazing and he could give fuck all about the stain. It took a monumental effort to summon enough control to prepare Chris properly, but the thought of hurting his lover was sickening and he persevered, scissoring his fingers gently and adding a third before pulling them out with a last stroke to his prostate.  
  
Chris rose onto his hands and looked back at him, eyes heated and hooded at once, mouth lax with desire.   
  
" _Please._ "  
  
It was an order, not a plea.  
  
Zach obeyed.


End file.
